


Уличные псы

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Season/AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Банджи Кагасира приходит в лабораторию навещать мертвого Брэндона Хита и узнает кое-что о некрорайзах и супериорах.





	Уличные псы

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "Уползите Банджи Кагасиру".

Если предал такой человек как Брэндон Хит, то кому вообще верить?  
Банджи Кагасира спрашивал себя об этом снова и снова.

Он ждал тотальных зачисток в «Могиле» и был уверен, что первым попадет под удар. Они с Брэндоном были почти друзьями — насколько можно быть другом с тем, кто отдает тебе приказы.  
Они начинали вместе, когда Банджи пришел и предложил себя и свою жизнь, свою верность и старенький «макаров». Это Брэндон вытаскивал его из передряг. И когда Банджи произносил привычное «братишка», то чувствовал именно то, что говорил — они были братьями.

Теперь его брат-предатель лежал в прозрачном саркофаге в мутной жидкости, и на панели мигали разноцветные кнопки. Голое тело выглядело жалко.  
— Зачем пришел? На что рассчитываешь? — доктор Токиока, резкий и неприветливый, никогда не был рад посетителям. С губ свисала сигарета. И сам док казался прокуренным насквозь. — Тебя же не Гарри Макдауэлл прислал? Так что ты шляешься, Кагасира, что тебе надо?  
Банджи без разрешения сел в кресло, вытянул ноги. Черные очки не снял.

Он всегда считал, что выглядит круто. Его стиль — это стиль уличного самурая, бродячего пса. И выше ему не подняться. Да он особо и не хотел. Его место всегда было на улице. Не в больших стеклянных офисах с гулким потолком, не среди женщин с голыми плечами.  
Он, Банджи Кагасира, уличный пес, живет и сдохнет в подворотне, и это его вполне устраивало.

— Его приказал доставить сюда Гарри Макдауэлл? — спросил он.  
Хороший урок для предателей — даже после смерти вам не знать покоя, ваши жалкие тела не упокоятся, а будут служить «Миллениону».  
Банджи представил себя в этой мутной заливке, и его чуть не затошнило. Да он бы предпочел, чтобы его заживо сожрали помойные крысы, чем оказаться здесь.  
Лицо у Брэндона было спокойным. Нос слегка заострился, веко закрытого глаза впало. Пустая глазница равнодушно зияла черным. Шрам подживал.  
Короткие волосы чуть шевелились в воде.  
— Причем тут Гарри Макдауэлл? — док недоуменно перекатил сигарету с одного края рта на другой. — Это был Большой Папа.

Да, Банджи ждал больших чисток среди своих ребят. Если Брэндон был предателем, то, понятное дело, вряд ли он собирался устроить покушение на Большого Папочку в одиночку.  
Должны быть сообщники — те, кто прикрыл бы его.  
Должны быть те, в чьих интересах действовал Брэндон.  
Сам он никогда не претендовал на место главы синдиката.  
Брэндон Хит был неглупый парень, но ему не хватало…  
Банджи трудно было объяснить.  
Не хватало того, что было у Гарри Макдауэлла.  
Вечного голода.  
Желания карабкаться все выше.  
Выбраться из трущоб и взглянуть на мир с высоты самого большого небоскреба в этом городе.

Но, вопреки всему, чисток в «Могиле» не было. Исчезла пара новичков, да и все. Остальное осталось неизменным.  
Только о Брэндоне больше никто не вспоминал. По крайней мере, вслух.

***

У Банджи появилась дурная привычка. Он зачастил к Брэндону.  
Он говорил себе: это для меня наука, урок, который я должен выучить, — не предавать.  
А Брэндон предал не только Милленион и Большого Папу. Но и Гарри, своего друга. И меня, меня, Кагасиру Банджи, — черт тебя побери, мертвый ты ублюдок.

Банджи с радостью бы взял биту и расколотил этот стеклянный саркофаг. Но кто бы ему позволил?

Похоже, Брэндон Хит был ценный объект.  
Ему даже не обрили голову, как остальным мертвецам. Наоборот, волосы уже немного отросли. Он лежал в отдельной комнате, и по сравнению с остальными док долго его мариновал, прежде чем взяться как следует.

— И что вы с ним делаете?  
Док отмалчивался или откровенно посылал к черту, чтобы Банджи не путался под ногами. А еще грозил, что попросит Большого Папу, чтобы тот установил строгий карантин для посторонних.  
Вскоре Папа умер, и док притих.  
Но свои эксперименты над телом Брэндона не оставил.  
Банджи понял это, когда пришел еще через несколько месяцев.  
Те дни захлебнулись кровью. Как Кагасира и думал, после смерти Большого Папы «Милленон» тряхануло не на шутку.  
И у Банджи не было времени думать о мертвом предателе.

Но когда он вернулся, то первым делом пощелкал ногтем по стеклу: «Привет, братишка».  
Док выглядел так, словно не только выкуривал по три пачки сигарет в день, но и бухал чуть ли не по-черному.  
Интересно, но со смертью Большого Папы исследования не свернули. А ведь деньги эта лаборатория жрала немалые. И если она все еще работает… Банджи, может, и дуболом, но не идиот.  
Он понимает.  
Значит, новому Большому Папе, Гарри Макдауэллу, нравились идеи его бывшего босса. А еще говорили, что он хочет разрушить старый «Милленион». Враки.  
Посмотрите, вот он, Брэндон Хит. Истощенный, с мертвой серой кожей и седыми волосами все еще лежит в своей капсуле. И сбежать ему некуда.  
— Так ты еще не подох, уличный пес? А то я приготовил для тебя здесь местечко.  
Банджи ухмыльнулся и поднес зажигалку к сигарете дока.  
Приоткрытая дверь вела в лабораторию, и в ней стояли десятки колб с голыми мертвыми людьми.  
Трубки. Пузырьки.  
Выглядело скучно.  
Банджи никогда не боялся мертвецов. Чего их бояться?  
Они уже мертвы.  
— Как продвигаются дела? — спросил Банджи как всегда.  
Он спрашивал наугад много раз. Док обычно ворчал: что ты тут пытаешься разнюхать, уличный пес, не твоего ума дела, иди своих сук по помойкам гонять.  
И на этом их интеллектуальные беседы завершались.  
Кагасира ждал чего-то в том же духе, но Токиока внезапно ответил:  
— Да в общем неплохо.  
Он с удовольствием затянулся.  
— Мы добились того, что некрорайзы стали быстрее и сильнее. Их тела могут служить вечно, если вовремя проводить техническое обслуживание и менять кровь. А самое главное, что теперь не нужно умирать, чтобы стать могущественным. Таким же, как твой дружок Хит, к примеру.

Док не пил. Иначе бы Банджи решил, что Токиока пьян, раз несет такое. Но можно предположить, что док сидит на какой-нибудь химической дряни, зря, что ли, он живет в лаборатории? Круглые сутки на ногах, никуда не выходит, и днем и ночью пестует своих уродцев.  
— Да ладно? — Банджи криво ухмыльнулся.  
— К этому все идет. Сыворотка практически готова.  
Токиока вдруг замер, словно пораженный некой идеей. Вернулся к своему компьютеру и, даже не садясь на стул, согнулся над ним, что-то судорожно быстро набирая.

Банджи задумчиво поскрипел офисным креслом.  
Все что делается — делается по воле Гарри Макдауэлла.  
Значит, этого он добивается.  
Еще большей силы и власти.  
Но разве аналитикам, финансистам, юристам и прочей высоколобой шушере из империи Гарри нужна мегасила?  
Вот они, «Могила», ищейки и каратели, должны быть лучшими. Беспощадными, быстрыми, хладнокровными.  
Интересно, им будут колоть какие-то препараты или всем придется побриться наголо и впрыгнуть в стеклянные гробы?  
— И вы ее уже опробовали?  
Молчание. Док сидел, повернувшись спиной, и она была совсем невыразительной.  
Банджи не унимался:  
— И что? Сделали непобедимых?  
Молчание.  
— Можно на них посмотреть?  
Молчание.  
— Серьезно, док, если у вас есть хоть один плохонький боец, хоть самый завалящийся, только живой, а не дохлый, как те тушки, которые мы уже видели с Брэн….  
Банджи невольно осекся, покосившись на Брэндона.  
Да, они видели их вдвоем, и видели, как Кэнон, их предводитель, превратился в минуту ярости в жуткую хрень.  
Хотел бы Банджи такого для себя? Ну, пока он себя устраивал таким как есть, — поэтому нет.  
Он и так неплохо справлялся.

 

Больше он к Брэндону не приходил.  
Все думал, что изменится в Брэндоне, если он очнется. Как будет выглядеть. Что вообще с ним будет.  
Настроение от таких мыслей портилось.  
Из головы не выходил последний разговор с доком.  
— Ты не поймешь, Кагасира, а я не хочу тратить на тебя свое время. К ним другой подход, они больше не люди.  
— Не понимаю, док. Живые. Выглядят-то нормально.  
— Они больше не люди, что тут непонятного? — док пожал плечами и снова отвернулся, возвращаясь к работе. Пробормотал под нос: — С той стороны не возвращаются.

Банджи это поразило как ничто другое.  
Он всегда приходил к Брэндону как к братишке. Как к предателю, но как к человеку.  
А тот больше не был человеком.

***

Убивать — это работа. За нее хорошо платят. Банджи делает ее чисто. Не увлекается. Не мучает. Делает чисто.  
И он никогда не думал о себе как о чудовище, потому что убивает людей.  
Но он знал, что обрекает себя на одиночество. У него будут женщины, но не будет жены. Он учит юнцов, но никогда не воспитает своего сына.  
Это было неправильно, но подходило ему.

Он видел, как женились другие.  
Как Шерри влюбленно смотрела на своего Гарри.  
Как те, кто считали «Могилу» своим оружием, не мучились совестью. Спокойно заводили семьи, выбирали престижные школы для своих детей, приносили в дом породистых щенят и котят — что может быть милее и уютнее?  
Банджи предпочитал стакан джина, сигарету и одинокие прогулки по ночным кварталам. Никто не смел становиться на его пути. Его потертую кожаную куртку и черные очки — знали очень хорошо.  
Если бы он рассчитывал чуть дальше, чем на день вперед, то завел бы пса. Подобрал бы с улицы. И у него был бы друг — получше, чем Брэндон Хит, предатель.  
Но на собаку Банджи так и не решился. Поэтому просто подкармливал бродячих. Все эти шелудивые недоверчивые пугливые шавки знали звук его шагов и встречали его, неистово виляя хвостами.  
Да, подкармливал. А что тут такого?  
Однажды проходившая мимо пожилая леди отругала его. Эти своры наглеют, нападают на людей, сказала она в сердцах.  
Банджи достал пистолет, и дискуссия сразу прекратилась.  
Он знал, что легко расстрелял бы хоть целую толпу старушек, но не смог бы выстрелить в пса, который только что благодарно лизал его пальцы.  
Это было бы предательством — почище того, что сделал Брэндон Хит.

***

Митци не была собакой, она плевать хотела на принципы Кагасиры Банджи. И Банджи смирился. В конце концов, утешал он себя, кошки ведь никогда не привязываются к людям.  
Ведь не привязываются, правда?

***

Когда случилось то, что Банджи и так ждал — пришел приказ отправиться в лабораторию доктора Токиоки — он приволокся туда самым последним.  
Все что делалось — делалось по воле Гарри Макдауэлла.  
И босс желал видеть «Могилу» непобедимыми неумирающими не-людьми.

Банджи притащился, как непослушный осел на веревке.  
Шурша бахилами, прошел и сел в кресло для манипуляций. Вокруг блестели стеклянные колбы, банки, мигали и пищали приборы.  
— Док, я не хочу, — сказал Банджи, даже не думая снимать свою старую куртку.  
— Вот как? — Токиока меланхолично пожевал свою сигарету. — Трусите. Все трусят поначалу.  
— Считайте как хотите, просто не хочу. Я могу приходить к вам сколько положено и лежать у вас на кушеточке, и вот это все, но обойдемся без остального.  
Док с отсутствующим взглядом задумчиво гонял сигарету. Банджи решил, что тот сейчас нажмет на кнопку, выскочит охрана, и его, Банджи, скрутят и просто привяжут к этому креслу. А он даже не пикнет. В открытую против Гарри он не пойдет.  
Док выронил сигарету и тут же принялся искать новую в пачке.  
— Да мне плевать, Кагасира. Мне-то какое дело. Не хотите — не надо.  
— И все?  
Док даже отвечать не стал. Банджи торопливо запихал бахилы в мусорку.  
Он понял, чего не хватало в лаборатории.  
Брэндона не было.  
Некому было сказать: «Привет, братишка!»  
Куда его спрятали — а может, Брэндон уже испортился и его выкинули?.. — Банджи спрашивать не стал.  
Но искренне пожалел, что не увидел его, как думал, в последний раз.

***

В последний раз он увидел Брэндона очень скоро.  
Брэндон Хит, восставший из своей пустой могилы, приходил за всеми, кто когда-то предал его.  
Многие были мертвы, и Банджи знал, что встречи не избежать. А шансов против Брэндона Хита хоть живого, хоть мертвого — никаких.  
Банджи выбрал пустынное место, где никто бы лишний не пострадал. Хуже всего, что Митци увязалась следом. Этот котенок был хуже собачонки — привязчивый, ручной. Но с другой стороны, подумал Банджи, оставлять его запертым на голодную смерть в пустой квартире было бы еще хуже. На улице больше шансов, что он выживет.  
Улица всегда дает много шансов.

— Братишка…  
Увидев Брэндона, Банджи выдохнул почти с облегчением.  
Тот выглядел как живой. Только седой как лунь. В длинном бесформенном пальто. На пустую глазницу свешивается отросшая челка. Он был как негатив молодого, смуглого и черноволосого, Брэндона Хита — бледный и седой.  
Митци тут же помчалась к Брэндону, начала тереться о ботинки.  
Неловко получилось.  
Они не достали сразу пистолеты, а теперь слушали в гулкой пустоте холла, как радостно урчит кошка.  
— Твоя? Можно погладить?  
Банджи кивнул.  
Брэндон держал Митци очень бережно. Гладил между ушами, под подбородком. А маленькая мерзавка заливалась урчанием. Вообще ничего не боялась. И бубенчик звенел, когда она терлась о широкую ладонь.  
— Ты мертв? — Банджи не удержался и задал самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных.  
— Мертвее не бывает, — откликнулся Брэндон и ответил такой знакомой ласковой улыбкой, что сердце защемило.  
Черт.  
Это больно? Зачем ты нас предал? Что ты будешь делать, когда всех убьешь?  
Я скучал. Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе, Брэндон Хит!

Ничего из этого Банджи не сказал.  
Он просто стоял и лыбился, как дурак, — своей привычной кривой улыбкой. Отучился уже улыбаться широко и радостно, а ведь когда-то умел.  
Братишка…  
— Ты все еще ходишь кормить собак на пятую улицу?  
Банджи пожал плечами.  
— Кто-то же должен.  
Брэндон — то, что от него осталось — одноглазый худой бледный призрак, вручил Митци в руки Банджи.  
— Кто-то должен, — откликнулся эхом.

Потом он развернулся и ушел. Вот так просто — развернулся и ушел.  
Подставляя беззащитную спину под пулю.

Митци выскользнула из рук и помчалась за мячиком. Мягко закрылась дверь на улицу.  
Банджи понимал, что если он не умер, значит — остался жив.  
Не непобедимый. Не неумирающий. Просто человек.

Где-то живым мертвецом двигалось возмездие в поисках справедливости. И где-то будут убивать, будут умирать живые и не-живые.  
А он, Кагасира Банджи, отправится кормить бездомных собак.

Сияло солнце.


End file.
